Pass the Dead Dreams You Might Want
by Fighter le Faye
Summary: Scattered glimpses of what could be if they were free in peace. CloTi drabbles.


_FF009: Rwar. Okay, so...I got this idea from _The Sacred and Profane_. __It's called a meme (I think it was), and like basically I put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote as much as I could on a couple (I chose CloTi) until the song stopped, up to the first 5 songs. So don't expect greatness, just trying to break my writer's block, so whatever. _

_(I hope they aren't too OOC or something...lemme know.)_

_

* * *

_

Pass the Dead Dreams You Might Want

* * *

**Take My Breath Away ~Jessica Simpson**

Tifa inhaled the misty air hovering off the sea coast. Heaven on earth could only be achieved with this man.

She cuddled closer to Cloud's hard, wet, ocean-tasting body. A shadow of a smirk quirked his full lips up. Peeking half-lidded eyes down at her he curled his arm over her head and shifted closer to her body, also wet and sticky with salt from their daring skinny dipping.

The wayward fighters were lying on a deserted beach near Costa Del Sol. The night and stars above them were like an older version of the night that gifted them on THAT night so many years ago. When Cloud promised to always to come save her. Now it was promising them a life together, a bond of shy affections turned to companionship and love.

Tifa groaned, pressing her lips against the side of his bare chest. Her nose twitched when she felt bits of sand so she moved, feather light kisses trailing up over his chest. She felt wicked and giddy when Cloud groaned and arched his back off the sand at the contact.

"T-Tifa..."

A hand came on his chest as she reached up to claim his lips. He threw his other arm over her back and wrung her half across him. Tifa pressed harder in the lip lock, gently holding the side of his face. In the heat of their passion she opened her mouth, slyly licking her tongue into his mouth. Cloud groaned, falling back against the beach and moved his tongue with hers as waves roared beyond them.

Suddenly he pushed her back a few inches, having need to let his lungs get air. Tifa, out of breath, stared into his eyes, heart thudding as frantically as his.

"Cloud..."

"Mm?"

"Where did we throw our clothes again?" Tifa gasped, eyebrows creased down.

"We threw them off as we ran into the sea."

"So they're gone?"

"Yep," he replied, forever staring at her bare body above him illuminated in the mystifying moonlight.

"Oh great," Tifa chuckled. "We're stranded on a beach, without clothes or weapons. Why do I find that so erotic?"

"Because I'm naked beneath you; there anything better?" Cloud muttered huskily, grabbing the back of her damp neck.

Tifa gently shook her head as he pulled her down until their lips touched again.

Over and over and over they touched together.

* * *

**Pieces ~Rascal Flatts**

Ice cubes fell in the glass of lemonade.

The door to the fridge fell to a shut as Cloud walked out of the kitchen, sipping away. He paced up the wooden steps of the stairs, turning into the office. Tifa sat at the desk, a pencil tucked behind one ear as trained hands organized the dozens of orders the Strife Delivery Service received this week. Her long brown hair was up in a messy bun so he could see the arch of her neck bent over her work

He smiled softly, gazing at the strips sunlight falling across her back for a moment.

"Need some help?" Cloud asked. Swiftly the martial artists turned to him approaching. A smile lifted her frowning, concentrating lips up.

"Thanks, but I'm almost done," she said as she clipped a few papers together. Cloud stood to a stop behind her, pressing one hand down on the back of her chair as he gulped down more ice-cold lemonade. She flicked out a manila folder and stuffed the papers in. A sigh pushed out of her body and she stood up, pivoting around and held the folder out to him.

"Here you go," she chirped. Her wine colored eyes seemed to glow under the evening sunlight, peaceful mischief written all over her face. "You're staying on the continent this round, so I expect to see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Cloud blushed faintly but nodded and swiped the folder from her. Shyly, head bowed down slightly, he molded his fingers over her still raised hand, giving it a comforting massage. Tifa let out a tiny "oh!" at the small action,

Eventually she smiled, feeling her eyes sparkle and collided into his chest, gripping the back of his head down into her neck as she embraced him. Lightly Cloud squeezed down on her hand and stepped back.

Unwillingly Tifa released him. She watched him turn around for the door to leave, blushing face still bowed when she suddenly called out.

"You want scrambled eggs when you get back?" she asked with a breath of uncertainty. He paused in mid-step, and finally lifted his heated face to her. He stared, in dumb awe at her, through stray blonde spikes fallen over his eyes. He felt weak and strong at the same time.

Tifa cocked her head to the side, worried at this strange daze he was in. He grinned softly to dispel her anxiety, face still feeling hot.

"I'd...like that," he said and nodded more confidently. "I'll be there."

"Late," Tifa called out as she waved goodbye. Cloud rolled his eyes playfully and ventured down the stairs, hearing her subdued laughs.

* * *

**Blast Away! -Gummi Ship I- ~Yoku Shimomura; Kingdom Hearts OST**

"Cloud, slow down!"

His wrists twisted up the handles of the motorcycle, speed skyrocketing more.

Tifa bit her lip as he sped over green fields. Her dilated eyes from behind the visor of her helmet watched the color rush and roar by them. She pressed her legs harder against his and dug her nails into his muscles now, feeling wind, grass and cries of hungry monsters fly by them as Cloud raced into the entrance of Rocket Town.

Tifa felt dizzy and her stomach felt like a pretzel. An extremely salty pretzel.

"Cloud, Cid won't really kill you if we're late! He can survive at least a couple minutes without it, I'm sure!" she tried to plead more, fear tainted in her voice. Suddenly the engine cut off and their bodies jerked forward at the abrupt stop. Tifa blinked slowly a few times to adjust to the lighting of the small town. The sound of a door bouncing off a wall made the two look over to Cid's front yard.

"Y'all fucking late," the man drawled, hurrying up to them, left eye and hands twitching. "Were you two fucking each other again and forgot about THIS?!"

Cloud opened his mouth, wiping a finger across his dusty cheek. He suddenly paused mid-thought and nodded. "...yes, yes we were fu—"

"_You got it or not!?_"

Tifa jumped at his crazed shout. Immediately Cloud poked out a hand, holding out a pack of Cid's special cigarettes.

Even quicker the pilot swiped it and stuck on in his mouth, a lighter bringing smoke and a content sigh over him. Before Tifa could speak he strolled back into his house and shut the door.

"Uhh..."

"Wh-what about our pay?" Cloud whispered feebly. He felt incredibly used just now.

* * *

**Whatever It Takes ~Leona Lewis**

Tifa closed her eyes and smiled up to the blue sky. She swung her arm about, gripping down on Cloud's hand as they walked down a sidewalk in Edge.

"You're really happy today," the blonde man noted in a steely tone. Tifa nodded and beamed an optimistic smile up to him. His eyebrows flew up, not understanding.

"I'm holding your hand."

He gave an unsure smile, his open jacket flapping back with a breeze. Tifa smiled and winked before looking down a moment, taking in his muscled front from beneath his thin, white undershirt.

"You make it sound like I'm something special."

Tifa's eyes strained in a serious shine. "You are. You always will be. I've told you that, I thought you'd know that by now."

"Why?"

A knowing giggle make Cloud looked away. The words next surprised him.

"Even though you're late...you've always been there for me...and you're honest to me about your feelings."

Cloud blinked, staring at the wide windows of shopping stores they walked by. "Why wouldn't I? Why wouldn't any guy not be honest?"

The woman twisted her lips into her cheeks, looking away as they came to a stop on a corner. Cloud watched for the lights to signal them it was okay to go, swallowing past the lump that formed in his throat.

"Lots of guys don't look at my eyes or hear my dreams...if that makes sense."

Sharply Cloud stared down at her, mako eyes glowing brighter than usual with innocent confusion. Bobbing her head to an unknown beat Tifa looked over to him, eyes clear as diamonds.

"I'm glad you're still the Cloud I know."

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck at her open answer, but stopped when his best friend, his wife, his comfort and source of life brought their intertwined hands up and kissed them, a glint of a tear hanging on her eyelash. He watched her, mouth parted open and butterflies streaming mad around his stomach. He didn't see the light indicting it safe to walk.

He didn't care. He learned something amazing from Tifa once again.

It never ceased to make his life seem ever worth living.

* * *

**Kairi III ~Yoko Shimomura; Kingdom Hearts OST**

The hand adorned with his ring refused to let go of his limp one. Layers of long brown hair fell over her shoulders as she stared down at Cloud laying unresponsive on the hospital bed.

Barely his eyes cracked open, hearing her hectic mumbling from far away.

Tifa's heartbeats leapt to her ears, his unfocused eyes staring without focus on her.

"You keep breathing...that's all you need to do right now, Cloud."

His mouth behind the oxygen mask opened and closed, too weak to express words. He tried to squeeze her hand.

"You need to keep breathing to live," Tifa whispered, tears iced in her eyes. "...okay? Please, little by little..."

Those blue blue eyes started to close.

"Cloud," her voice snapped in anger and fear. "Fight the hurt. Keep breathing or our future child will never get to see his father....that what you want?" Tifa whispered, unable to see if he was still listening for the tears were claiming her sight. They dripped down her cold cheeks. And he was so cold, so much colder than her.

"Breathe to live."

He tried.

Tifa licked her lips, briefly raising her vision to the bland, white ceiling before addressing him."You want your own child to grow up through the hurt and hell you did....Cloud...?"

He tried.

* * *

_FF009_


End file.
